My Little Pony
by HanyouHeroine
Summary: A twist on the ever-iconic novel, "The Outsiders". Dally had a couple more weeks in jail, so everything with Bob, the church and Johnny would never happen. This is, however, a story of how Greasers girls deal with the lifestyle. Please consider leaving a review. Do it for Johnny!
1. Sneaking out, are we?

**A/N:** I wrote this fic years ago and never got around to finishing it. Bit by bit I am editing what I have done already, and republishing as a new story. So, please leave a review and let me know what you think!

**Chapter One: Sneaking out are we?**

T_here she goes again... _I looked out the window and saw Maddie sneaking out her back door. I looked to the alarm clock across the room. 1:30 in the morning. _Hmm, I wonder if someone's up for a laugh this evening..._

I walked in to Darry's room and whispered in his ear that I was going outside for an hour or so but since he didn't reply, and he had work later, I also left a note for SodaPop in case he woke up and I wasn't there. Then I stepped quietly out into the darkness of the night. I began to creep around looking for Miss Madison Burry. I had walked as far as the lot when I spotted her sitting on a rock with a cigarette hanging out of her mouth. I snuck up behind her and poked her in the side.

"What the fuck!" she screamed, as she nearly jumped out of her skin. "Ponyboy Curtis! Are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack?"

"Something like that, maybe," I replied slyly as Maddie shot me a dirty look. "I'm sorry," I muttered apologetically, "I just wanted to see how you were doing, that's all. It's almost like you avoid me in school these days..."

"I'm sorry, Pony..." Maddie replied, avoiding eye-contact. "Things are just...Weird, I guess. With what has been happening lately. With the whole dynamic, I guess."

"See! Now I feel _really_ out of the loop! Maddie, you used to tell me everything! What's been going on these past few weeks?"

"Nothing. Never mind it, it's stupid. Just forget about it, okay? Hey, want a smoke?"

"Alright!" Anybody who knows me knew me at all knew I couldn't turn down a cigarette, even Darry says by the time I die, they won't need to cremate me, they can bury my body and keep the ashes from my weed. "So," I said quietly, "do you wanna do somethin'?"

"Pony, it's almost two in the morning, what is there to do?"

"Well, I heard Tim Shepard's having this party tonight. Him and my brother's ain't seen a lot of each other recently, so I don't reckon they know about it. I reckon there's drinkin', probably dancin'."

"You know I hate dancing, Ponyboy." She had me there. I knew better than anybody.

"Come on, Maddie! That was years and years ago. I betchu nobody even remembers." She avoided my gaze and seemed to be staring at a particular rock. She kicked it and it skid a few feet away, leaving her with nothing else to distract herself with.

"Alright, I'll go with you! But I ain't dancing. And I wanna be home before 4, okay? My daddy will be awake and getting ready for work by 5. You know how he gets."

Overjoyed, I reached out to offer her a hand, she took it and stood up. A tremor visibly ran through her. It was a chilly night.

"Here, take my jacket." I slipped off my leather coat and draped it over her shoulders, as we started the walk to Tim Shephard's place, a few blocks down and to the left.

I couldn't help the smile that sprung from my lips. I'd missed Madison. We were best friends once upon a time. She kept me sane after my parents' deaths. I love her so much and she didn't even know. She didn't need to know. She was so beautiful, she could have a life with a Soc if she wanted it. She wouldn't possibly feel the same way about me. Wishful thinking's all it was. But I would treasure every bit of time she spent with me, before her inevitable departure.


	2. Actions

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**Chapter 2: Actions**

We got to Tim Shepard's place around 2:20, seeing as we had to walk, and we rapped on the door.

"Hey looky here, " Tim said as he opened the door, "little baby Curtis got himself a date!"

"Aww shaddup Shepard, we're just here for some fun..."

"Well, I'm not here to judge, I'm here to let you in... so get in out of it."

Inside, the music was blaring, there were bottles of beer being passed around, and there were so many people in here, that no one would ever notice us and tell Darry or Soda.

"So..." Maddie spoke.

"Wanna beer?" I asked her.

"Alright, sure!"

I went to get Maddie and I a couple of beers, and when I returned we sat down and started to drink them. After those, we got a couple more, and by that time I think we were both feeling a little tipsy.

"Eh, Pony?" Maddie began.

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Whatta ya talkin' about? You're the one who just started giving me the cold shoulder, when ya saw me, remember?" I was getting pretty confused by this point. Confused + drunk = mad.

"No, you told me you'd call me the day after the last party we went to together. Brett's."

I thought back, raking my memory for any instance where I told Maddie I'd call her, but didn't. I remembered Brett's party, that was the night I realized that maybe Maddie and I could be more than friends. That was the night I asked her if she'd go on a date with me. _And I told her I'd call her when I figured out my exam schedule, to make the plans…_

"Dammit, Madison!" She flinched, unaccustomed to my use of her full name. "You know I hardly ever use the phone, the normal thing to do would been to ask me about it when you saw me in school. I figured I'd just talk to you on Monday, at school, and then you were so distant!"

"Don't you give me that _crap_, Ponyboy! I saw you that Monday! I was going to approach you myself, do the '_normal_' thing, but when I found you, you were practically staring a hole into the back of Sherri Valance's head!" I outright gawked at her at this point.

"I haven't got a damn clue what you think you saw, but Johnny's the one with a crush on Cherry. I'd been trying to think of a way for them to meet, figured I'd listen in on her and her friends and see if she was going to the Dingo that weekend!"

"What if I don't believe you?" Maddie demanded.

"I guess you don't have to. But I wish you would." Slowly, solemnly, I gathered the courage to look her in the eyes again. Those deep blue eyes. So easy to get lost in…

Then she kissed me.

It wasn't just a quick peck either. It was long, and wet—full of pent up feelings of anguish and ignorance. After an eternity, we broke the kiss and leaned our foreheads against one another.

"Wow," I breathed.

"Yeah. Wow." Maddie stood up from the couch we had claimed and took my hand. She pulled me through the throng of drunk, sweaty bodies and led me to the stairs.

"Where are we going, Maddie? What's goin' on?"

"I have some apologizing to do." She smiled a secretive smile, and I couldn't resist following her, nervous though I was, and finding out more.

The couple of bedrooms on the top floor were those of Tim and Curly Shepard. Both doors were locked and it was clear why, from the sounds coming from the other side. Maddie ushered me to the bathroom. "What in God's name are we doing, Maddie?"

"I want you, Ponyboy. Even though I was pissed as hell at you, I couldn't get you off my mind! Brett saw me at another party a few weeks after that, and tried to get with me, but I just couldn't stop thinking about you! And I think I know why." With that, she leaned in and pressed her lips against mine again. "I love you, Pony," she whispered. Her eyes were full of fear and vulnerability. That was not the Madison I knew. The Madison I knew was tough inside and out, from the lifestyle we all had to live, the beatings most of us had to endure and all of us had to at least see. But here, now, Madison was afraid of rejection.

Lemme tell you right now, that fear was unfounded. "I love you, too."

We kissed and kissed until our bodies were both screaming with desire. We were both shameless and the other loved it. More and more clothes were thrown around the bathroom, and I grabbed a towel from the small linen closet and laid it on the floor, to keep the cold tile from touching Madison's now bare skin.

"Are you sure this is okay, Maddie?" Of course it was only natural that my chivalrous side would interrupt the sweet torture of Madison's kisses.

"More than okay, Pony. Just stop thinking for once in your life and start _doing_."

We finished what we started, and I'd be damned if I told you it wasn't heaven.

We probably would've fallen asleep in the bathroom if it wasn't for the banging on the door.

"Who the hell is in there?" I knew that voice right away. Dallas was on the other side of the door, probably drunk and probably pissed. "Whoever you are, get the fuck out and get your kicks somewhere else, people have to piss you know!"

Maddie looked like a deer caught in headlights. She knew as well as I did that if Dally caught us, he'd tell Darry we were here. And as if that wasn't enough, Tim Shephard was calling my name.

"Ponyboy? Ponyboy Curtis, if you're still in this goddamn house come get the goddamn phone!"

Dally called out, "Pony was here?"

"Yeah, he and that Madison girl, and Darry's on the goddamn phone about to bite my ear off! Find the fucker!"

We got dressed as quickly and quietly as we could, hoping to have time to slip out the window and shimmy down the rain gutter.

"Ponyboy, if you're in there, you're in for it. I'm getting that goddamn phone."

I boosted Maddie up and out the window first and I could see her clutching the gutter for dear life. I told her not to look down. The poor girl was scared shitless of heights. I jumped up onto the window ledge myself next, throwing one leg onto it and hoisting myself half out. I heard Madison hit the ground and squeal. "You alright, Maddie?" I whisper-yelled.

"She's fine, but your ass is going to get whomped." The surprised of hearing Dallas' voice caused me to lose my footing and slip the rest of the way down from the second story.

"Excellent, the ground did my part for me. I can't promise that Darry won't go harder on you. It's 5 o'clock in the goddamn morning, Ponyboy. You think Darry doesn't check in on you and Soda when he can't sleep? He's going batshit nuts!" He reached out a hand to help me up, and whacked me across the head as soon as I was vertical again. "Get the hell home, both of you."

Madison looked at me apprehensively. "Are you scared, Pony?"

"Of Dallas? Naw, I know the guys would be rip roaring mad if he really hurt me. It's Darry I'm scared of. He'll probably say he's not mad, but we both know that that's followed with 'just disappointed.'" She laughed at that.

"He is that type, that's for sure. I miss him. Sodapop, too."

"Well, you'll be seeing more of them in the near future. I hope so anyway. Provided one or both of them doesn't skin me."

We started our walk home then, and about five minutes in, Madison took my hand and intertwined our fingers. "I've got something to tell you, Ponyboy." We stopped, and I looked at her curiously. _Is she going to say she wished tonight didn't happen_?

"I love you. I've loved you for the past four years—ever since we moved here and I first saw you stepping out of the movie house, on that bright sunny day, and walked right into me because the sun was blinding you. Remember, that blue Mustang full of Socs drove passed and yelled, calling me a slut, because it looked like we'd been kissing? Embarrassed as you were, you called out at them and told them off for me. You were my knight in shining armour. And I loved you for that, and still do. I just have more reasons now."

I looked at her, suddenly unable to speak. _Why is it that I can write so 'eloquently', according to my teachers, but when it came to declarations of love, speech evaded me_… _Of course I love her, too. How could anyone not? But how to say it?_

She started to fidget nervously then and dropped my hand. "It's okay if you only see me as a friend. I just wanted you to know, I suppose. It don't matter." She looked down at the ground and I reached out, tilting her chin up with my hand, and kissed her in earnest. I wanted to give her some grand declaration about when I first realized. But really, I was only realizing right then. I liked her before and all, wanted to see if we could date, but I'd never thought about _love_.

"I love you too, Maddie. I really do." She smiled at me breathtakingly, grabbed my hand again, and we continued our journey to whatever awaited us at our respective homes.


End file.
